


Mission Downhill

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by one of the prompt posts for mini_wrimo 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mission Downhill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the prompt posts for mini_wrimo 2014.

The mission had gone south quicker than she had expected. The initial first wave she had managed to take down on her own without help. The second wave of screaming Thrall followed by Acolytes had been more than unexpected.

Even more so was the loudly roaring Ogre that accompanied them.

And she had been forced to give up what little ground she had gained in the room when she had found them, taking a hiding place by some rocks and firing her gun at the enemy until only the Acolytes remained.

_“Watch your back. Picking up fast movements of something behind us.”_

She reloads the gun when the magazine runs out.

“More of the enemy?”

_“Unlikely. Registering other Ghosts and their Guardians incoming. They must have found out we were down here.”_

“Wonderful.”

Relief at seeing her fellow Guardians join the fight to help her, blossoms warmly in her chest as her weapon starts to get low on ammo. Perhaps she wouldn't be returning from this mission empty handed after all.

Three Titan Guardians barrel past her hiding spot with guns blazing and shouting loudly at their new enemies, followed by two Warlocks and a Hunter. Another Hunter stops by her, taking shots at the enemy before deeming it safe to turn to her. The blank helmet staring down at her silently before speaking.

“The Ghosts told us you were down here alone. They weren't sure if you were being smart or foolish given the ratings on this mission. So we came to help. How's your ammo?”

“Low. You guys are right on time actually.”

The nameless Hunter tosses a full magazine at her.

“Here. C'mon, reload and lets join the others. Can't let them claim all the kills now we can?”

Inside her helmet, a feral smile crosses her face as she reloads the gun and stands up from her crouched position.

“No, we certainly can't.”


End file.
